


My Love Live.

by Syouko (MysticHrist)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fondling, French Kissing, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHrist/pseuds/Syouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Nozomi and a original character...yeah. Why not? </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Live.

_When I enrolled into Otonokizaka High School, everything was normal. It was just a normal school life, with friends that I can talk to and hang out with. Back then, the school idol trend was rising. A-RISE was one of those group that succeeded, making a name for themselves. I now see them everyday, be it on the train on my way to school, or just conversations of it. Everyone was talking about it and soon enough my friends was joining the trend, going to their concerts and buying all sorts of cute merchandises that appealed to us schoolgirls._

_Then, it happened to Otonokizaka. With the low intake of students coming to Otonokizaka, the school was in danger of being shut down. Which some brave girls stood up, with the notion of creating its very own school idol group μ's, which is pronounced as "Muse". It was an attempt to attract more students to our average, normal school._

_A plan that seemed to be futile, worked like a charm thanks to the efforts of our nine idols. The school avoided its cruel fate because of their efforts._

_Starting from its initial three members, the current student president Kousaka Honoka, vice-president Sonada Umi and treasurer Minami Kotori, their first performance was in the school auditorium. From their hard work and efforts, they started attracted more like-minded members, we have the now second years Hoshizora Rin,  Koizumi Hanayo and Nishikino Maki that joined up, each with their own distinctive personality and character that formed the six member μ's.  
_

_Then the last remaining members-_

* * *

I was sitting in the courtyard of said school, penning my thoughts down on my report of the school idol group, _μ's_. I occasionally write 'things' about Otonokizaka, sending it in to the newspaper club to let them publish it for others to read if they choose to do so. I took my pocket mirror out, adjusting my bangs out of the way before I continued. Average, normal looking me stared back in the mirror, which I smiled back. 

I was of medium build and had an average body with a not so average bust. It was a B, no, C cup? Other than that, I was your average schoolgirl with good grades in school. 

I kept my mirror and returned to writing. As I wrote whatever that came to mind, I was absorbed in it that I couldn't hear the footsteps and voices that were in my direction. 

"Erika, what are you writing?"

My pen stopped and I looked up, pushing my bangs out of the way again. I saw two familiar figures. Nozomi and Eri stood around me. Two of the school idols that were, regrettably, in their final year of school just like me. They were looking at me, then down at my report. 

"Nozomi...and Eri-san?" I tried my best to act like nothing happened and attempted to hide the report away, but Nozomi was faster. She swooped down like a hawk, grabbing my report away as she went through its contents. I was stunned, complaining at her when I realized what she just did. "W-Wait, don't touch that!"

Nozomi had Eri for cover, using her as a 'shield' as she avoided my attempts to save my report from her. Eri could only stand there chuckling at my feeble attempt as we ran circles around her.

"N-Nozomi! That's my..." Like the bully she is, Nozomi started to read out loud, forcing me to show my hand. "Sssssstop!"

I went for it, lunging at the startled idol. I wanted to grab her but instead we both crashed to the hard ground. The resulting mess was me lying onto top of Nozomi, in a compromising position that looked like a scene from a Shoujo manga. My hands were on her ample bosoms, her knee was hitting close to my crotch. It looked like some cliche setting that 'might' actually receive squeals and cheers from fangirls if any were around.  

"A-Awawawa..." I could only blush at this development. 

"Ohhh, Erika..." Nozomi chuckled as she pulled me in close, having fun as usual. Our faces were close enough to touch, her eyes twinkling with some sort of mischief. "Were you thinking of this? Hmmm?"

"Nozomi!" Eri walked over, her hands on her hips. "What do you thinking you're doing?!"

"Oh, Eri, it's just a joke~"

We both got up, dusting whatever dirt we gotten on our uniforms. I sighed as she passed me back my report, now slightly crumpled up and smudged with dirt. I tried saving it but I guessed the rest had to be written on a computer now. 

"You could try asking next time..." I sighed, folding it up into my pocket.

"But Erika, you never show me what you write!" Nozomi teased, a innocent look that made me giggle. 

"That's because you always tease me!"

Watching the two of us bicker, Eri couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. 

"You two are such good friends. Nozomi! You could give her a break once in a while."

"Ehehe~ Eri-chi, are you jealous?"

"N-Nozomi!"

"Ahaha..." Even the once student council president had troubles like this. 

"Eri-chi, you can go first~ I'll give you a call when I'll get back. I want to talk to Erika some more." 

"Well, sure." Eri had a look at her watch. "I could meet up with Alisa along the way. Enjoy your talk!"

We waved goodbye to Eri, until she was out of sight. Nozomi took my hand, showing me that mischievous grin as she took me to our usual spot.

* * *

 

"E.ri.ka~"

"Uhhh...Ahhnnn..."

We found a empty spot that no one ever comes by and settled down there. Once we checked that we were alone, immediately, Nozomi pinned me to wall. She pulled me in her lips, forcing me to respond as we exchanged saliva with each other.  

"N-Nozomi..."

"Ehehe, come on. You also wanted it~" 

In her position, Nozomi's leg pushed up, rubbing gently at my crotch. I gasped, giving the reaction that she loved to see, forcing me out of my 'shell'. 

"W-Wait...ahhh...my panties is...soaked..." I whimpered, remembering the last time that this turned out. "L-Let me get it off first..."

Nozomi smiled as she watched me, squatting down with a good view to see everything she wanted. I tugged at the fabric of silk down slowly, revealing a string of transparent liquid, trickling down my thigh as I felt Nozomi's gaze. i lifted the hem of my skirt, revealing my secret spot to her. Nozomi licked her lips.

She held onto my legs as she poked her head under my skirt. 

"Hmm..., there's so much~"

I could only bite my lips as my whole body trembled, feeling her tongue working its way around my thighs. With her arms locked around my legs, I couldn't do any but to take in the waves of pleasure down at my crotch. Even when my legs felt like buckling, instead, I could only hold onto Nozomi's head for support as waves struck me again and again, biting on my lips until she broke me.

"Ahhh...nozomiiiii!!! Hyaahh..." My lips shivered as she went even deeper in, taking it up a notch. "D-don't bite on...ahhhhhnnnn!"

We pleasured each other after that, taking turns as we brought each other to climax. Our uniforms were soaked with the scent of our sweat and arousal, so heavy that I smell Nozomi's scent on my clothes. We lied down next to each other against the wall, holding hands together. 

"Erika, your hair is getting longer, are you thinking of keeping it longer?"

"Hmm...y-yes. Because...you said that it suits me better..." I smiled at Nozomi, who somehow blushed. "Eh?"

"Ehehe, I'm happy. Thank you E.ri.ka~" 

We kissed again, lips touching each other softly.

I was attracted to Nozomi ever since our first year in Otonokizaka. But our relationship had never went beyond friends. Only when she entered the student council, we began to talk more often, mainly because of work. I belonged in the newspaper club and I would often talk to Nozomi for student related activities that I could use to publish on the school newspaper. Sometimes, I would go over to her house with Eri, and it became a session for girl's talk. 

It was that one time when our relationship escalated to what it is right now. A makeout session we didn't expect at all, because we forget to check the label on the drinks we bought for that sleepover at Nozomi's place.

"What are you thinking, geez!" Nozomi puffed her cheeks at me as she snapped me out my thoughts. "Pay attention Erika!"

"Ehehe, sorry. I was just thinking about how we ended up like this." I rested my head on her breasts. "How you are such a huge pervert and all..."

"Well, my cards are always right...hehe~" 

* * *

On the train back, I was heading home to Nozomi's place. Since we both live by ourselves, it was easy enough to disappear for a few days without anyone asking questions, by just staying over at a home of a 'close' friend. Nozomi pulled me along as we got off, forcing me to pull my skirt down as hard as I can manage to hide my soaked panties from anyone. Nozomi was easily going commando, I could tell that she was enjoying watching me panic as I pleaded with her to slow down.

"Nozomi! You are running too fast!" 

We ran a few streets before she stopped at the convenience store near her apartment. I waited for her outside, while she gets her groceries. As much as I want to, my mind kept wandering about. That moist feeling on my crotch was unbearable, like that round in the school wasn't enough at all. 

"Erika~ Let's go~"

Nozomi had her groceries, and we were off to her apartment, walking together, holding our hands just like a couple. We arrived at her door moments later and soon we were inside her humble abode.

"Ahhhh, I'm so tired!"

Nozomi threw her schoolbag onto her sofa as we entered her home, setting her bag of groceries on the table. Then she immediately jumped on her sofa, her legs kicking in the air as she got too comfortable.  

"Nozomi, wait! Your shoes..."

"Ahhh, so fluffy..."

Crushing the cushion she was hugging, she turned the TV on, signaling me over as I entered the living room. Sitting down next to Nozomi, we both watched TV together. Getting comfortable with each other, we were using each other as support with the occasional teasing, like a newlywed couple. 

Then as nightfall came, we decided to bathe together, even though her bathroom was rather limited in space.

"Nozomi...should I wait until you're done?" I watch as she tried to fit inside the bathtub."

"S-Shush! I-I can do ittttttt!"

After several desperate attempts, we managed to squeeze in the small bathtub that was already half empty.  

"Ahhhh, I feel so alive~" She sighed, stretching lazily as she feel the hot water working on her bones.

"Nozomi, you sound like a old man." I chuckled, feeling the hot water too as I settled down. "A-Ahhh...so good..."

"I'm a old man eh?" Nozomi smiled, her hands up in the air, ready to strike. "This old man needs some feeling up to do!"

 "Ahh, stop! The place is as cramped as it is...eeek!" I shivered as I felt my body shiver. "Y-Your toe! A-Ahnnn..."

"Heheheh..." Nozomi grinned as she used her toe on my crotch. 

"W-Why you...ahnnn..." 

"Haaaannnhhh..." Nozomi smiled lustfully at me as I returned the favor. "A...bit harder...Erika..."

We sat there, eyes closed and stifled out moans as we teased each other with our feet, gently touching our sensitive spots over and over until we climaxed.

One thing led to another and we ended up making out for the whole night. Eating each other out, that feeling of love turning into lust as our bodies moved by themselves. 

 

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anyone who have any requests...I don't mind writing if the person can wait for me, haha.
> 
> Well, that's all for Love Live for now...hmmm.


End file.
